Dragon Ball Xeon Chapter Three A New Enemy Okara
by clementp
Summary: This Is My Favorite Chapter That I Made To Be Honest


five years later after siron landed on earth siron and chichi became friends and kyoku has been training with goku and vegeta

kyoku punches goku in the face as goku elbows kyoku and kyoku teleports from goku as he fires an energy blast from him and goku tries to find kyoku with instant transmission

''oh hello there'' and goku looks shocked and kyoku uppercuts goku in the chin sending him up in the air making his chin bleed

''that had to hurt'' says siron looking at kyoku training with goku and vegeta

kyoku blocks his elbow and grabs his foot and throws him to a tree

vegeta rushes at kyoku and they trade blows for a minute but then kyoku is overpowered by vegeta

vegeta charges in and kicks kyoku in the back hard and kyoku falls to the ground

''ow master vegeta that was harsh don't you think?'' asks kyoku

''I can't stand seeing a weak sayian brat I don't know why I even bother training you boy if you can't even hold your own against me in my base form'' says a bored vegeta annoyed with his student

''you were holding back?!'' asks kyoku shocked and amazed

''vegeta give kyoku a little credit I mean he is holding his own against me in my base state'' says goku looking at vegeta

''well if you think that is the case kakarot maybe you should train him'' says vegeta mad at goku for saying that to his face

vegeta crosses his arms and scoffs and walks away

upset kyoku gets up and falls back down again

''man vegeta why would you do that to my son he is only ten years old give him a chance'' says siron

vegeta stops walking away and looks at siron

''look if this boy want's to be my student he can not be weak in front of me it is a mockery to our great heritage our sayian pride clearly he has not found his pride yet'' says a irritated vegeta

''kyoku tries to get back up again and falls back down

''kyoku hang on son!'' says siron as vegeta powers up and fly's back to capsule corporation

''man what a thick skull that guy has'' says siron tending to kyoku

kyoku not saying anything looks at vegeta flying away

''he is the prince of all sayians'' says kyoku

kyoku tries to stand up but he can now

''kyoku you are clearly getting stronger'' says goku impressed with the fight that they had

''thanks goku'' says kyoku as he looks at goku and smiles as he does and everyone laughs but they stop as they sense an amazing power heading their way

the sayian pod lands as okara gets out of it and teleports behind goku and kicks him in the back he then fires an energy blast at goku but kyoku with all the strength he has grabs the blast and tries to hold it back with all of his might

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' kyoku powers up and has a glimpse of yellow aura but it goes back to white and he deflects it and the aura goes away

''interesting this kid here deflected one of my blasts'' says okara and he grins evilly and teleports to kyoku

scared kyoku tries to fly away wh what little energy he has got left

'hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'' laughs okara as siron fly's up to okara to try and save her son

''leave my son alone you bastard!" shouts siron as she punches okara in the face it does nothing

''oh goody a volunteer'' says okara cheerfully as he punches and elbows her in the stomach and face

''don't you know it is rude to hit a lady?'' says siron as she wipes blood from her mouth and she gets in her stance

vegeta senses a enormous evil energy as he is coming into view of capsule cooperation

''oh vegeta there you are how was the training with kyoku?'' asks bulma

''pathetic as always from a low class warrior'' vegeta replies

''I mean don't count him out just yet vegeta I mean goku is a low class and he beat you many times in fact'' says bulma

''yeah don't remind me of that bulma'' says vegeta embarrassed

bulma and trunks laugh

siron is on the ground severely injured and kyoku runs to her

''mother are you alright?!'' asks kyoku worried for his mother's safety

okara and goku are fighting above the sky

okara eventually over powers goku and he reverts from super sayian three to normal as he sees siron injured and goku injured

okara walks to siron

''no get away from my mother you monster'' he runs to okara but okara girns

''pathetic dog'' says okara as he slaps kyoku in the face and kicks him while he is down many times as he grabs his right arm and breaks it

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH! kyoku screams in pain

siron tries to get up but is to injured to do so but grabs a rock and throws it at him and okara turns arund and looks at her

''ah a feisty one huh?'' says okara amused

he grabs siron by the neck and proceeds to choke her

something snaps in kyoku as he is on his knees with his left arm on the left knee with the ground slowly shaking as he has yellow aura again

''oh'' says okara intrigued

''if you harm my mother and my friends even more I I will'' says kyoku with a angered voice

''you'll do what boy?''asks okara

''I WILL KILL YOU!" shouts kyoku as now the grounds starts to shake rapidly and rocks rise up and he has green eyes and yellow hair as his hair goes up and he lets out a roar of rage that can be hear for miles even to capsule cooperation

vegeta senses kyoku's energy spiking and he grins

it scares bulla as she cry's from the earthquakes that are happening from kyoku

''what is happening I didn't know there were earthquakes happening today in west city!'' says bulma freaking out

''there aren't it is coming from kyoku'' says vegeta

''what are you trying to say vegeta?!'' asks bulma holding onto bulla

''he is going super sayian'' says vegeta still grinning

the transformation ends as kyoku has his yellow hair and his aura and green eyes and he is glaring at okara full of rage and is ready to kill him

''y-you a-are a super sayain?!'' shouts okara scared

''your scared'' says kyoku with a deep voice

okara drops siron and goes for chichi and grabs her

''you won't attack me with her would you?!'' says okara

kyoku walks to okara with a death glare as he keeps walking and is behind him with chichi in hand and puts her to the ground gently

''I didn't even see you move at all what the hell?!'' says okara scared

''you made me mad now prepare for the beating of a lifetime!'' shouts kyoku as he powers up and his yellow aura gets bigger and he teleports in front of okara and punches him in the face


End file.
